


红苍：Non-representative

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Koujaku, Alpha in Heat, Alpha/Omega, Atypia AO, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Aoba
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 非典型ABO，Alpha发情后缺乏安全感，需要Omega安慰。瑟瑟发抖的红雀～怀孕的苍叶。
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	红苍：Non-representative

苍叶接到红雀电话后就奔出了家，虽然红雀的位置距离家也没多远，不过那已经是红雀能走得最多的路程了。  
最后苍叶来到小时候红雀总是来找自己玩的公园。这个时间点已经不会有孩子停留在外，都已经是深夜大人们的时间。他刚走入无人的公园没几步，就闻到了自己Alpha的味道。虽然还没浓到充斥满整个公园，可这都足够危险。  
不难说，一问道自己Alpha这样诱惑刺激的味道，苍叶不可能可能没有反应。他顿时觉得浑身发烫，腰和大腿根有些发软，双腿间发出难耐的热痒感。他捏了捏手指，缓缓的吐出气，这才迈出脚步。  
红雀躲在公园巨大的攀爬滑梯后面，被滑道和攀爬架遮挡身影，看起来和担惊受怕的大型犬没有两样。巨大的太刀倒在了一旁的地上，同周围充满童趣的设施相当不搭调。  
此时此刻红雀瘫坐在被孩子们鞋底磨脏的人工草坪上，赤红的和服下摆凌乱的摊在腿边。他倚着后方的滑梯，紧闭双眼，枕着坚硬的滑梯壁，大口喘着气。  
他在竭尽全力压制自己的信息素，可这毫无成效，豆大的汗珠从他俊俏的脸上滑落。  
苍叶注意到红雀的头发散下来了，宝贵的簪子被捏在手中，而红雀的手在发颤。根据多年相识的经验，苍叶知道红雀不会轻易取下来那把簪子让自己沦落成这种形象的，所以可能是在这场意外以及狼狈的情况下簪子掉了，而他的手又没力气把头发挽回去吧。  
“？！——苍叶！”  
注意到自己Omega的出现，红雀顿时如嗅到猎物的猛兽似的睁开眼。  
可是等苍叶绕过滑梯出现在他跟前，红雀又如同迷路后终于等到母亲的孩子，委屈得拉下了眉毛，顿时想起身扑抱上去。可是他膝盖很软，一下子没站起来。跌倒时手掌用力给塑料滑梯拍出了难听的响声，与他往日的形象大相径庭。  
“红雀！”苍叶慌忙跑过去蹲下身，不过他还没多说几句，红雀就一把抱住了他，用像是要把他揉进身体里似的力度将他狠狠固定在怀里，脸也埋进他的胸口，露骨的猛吸他的味道。  
“不用着急…我在这里呢，”苍叶任由对方这样做，没办法的顺了顺自己青梅竹马的后背。  
苍叶好闻的Omega信息素慢慢增强，飘在两人周围，总算让怀中的Alpha好受些，Alpha的信息素也缓和收敛不少。  
红雀一时半会都没说话，也没其他动作，唯有用力气时后背的起伏在公园的灯光下看得清晰。他迷恋的闻着苍叶的味道，沉浸在苍叶在身边的安心感，无法自拔。  
红雀很少会看起来这样崩溃又脆弱，但这也不会让Alpha那股强势的占有欲消失，因为他现在看起来随时都会失去理智，把自己的Omega就地扑倒，结合交配。  
所以说，苍叶其实内心也有着一丝紧张，但他还是努力腾出时间让对方慢慢冷静。他一边提防对方的理智是否还尚存，一边小心翼翼的安慰着。  
苍叶能听到自己的加速的心跳声，又是担心又是着急，而现在又加上了生理上的反应和情欲的催化，他觉得胸口的声音都能清晰的传入红雀耳朵里了。与此相同，随着红雀短而急的呼吸，他总觉得这阵心跳声中也能听到红雀的心跳，必然是见到自己后的激动与开心。  
他搂着赖在自己怀中的童年玩伴兼丈夫，无可奈何的承受着自己这边逐渐要起反应的身体，尽可能耐心的稳定对方的情绪。  
平日红雀对外都是很强悍的形象，不光能干，也很能搞人际关系。同时他在苍叶面前也都是稳重，温柔的形象，随时都看似游刃有余。可一碰到Alpha发情期的日子，红雀这样的Alpha都难免会心理防线变脆弱，安全感缺失，情绪严重不稳定。  
好在红雀本身性格坚强，基本不会在没做准备前就被自己的发情期随便爆发，因此他都会在初期就做好处理，在家隔离调节，因此过去的苍叶还没见过他这样慌乱的一面。  
但当他和苍叶交往，且彼此绑定后，受到自己Omega的影响，Alpha的反应会更加强烈和情绪化，非常需要自己的伴侣，信息防线也会松懈。所以刚绑定的那会时，面对发情中情绪如此敏感脆弱的红雀，苍叶不得不承认自己满是吃惊的不真实感，完全乱了手脚，深深意识到自己距离彻底了解红雀还有很多路要走。  
不过这次不一样…  
因为今天不是红雀的发情期。  
苍叶接到电话时听对方的说话声就很诧异，很快察觉到了事情不对头。后来在红雀还维持一半思路清晰时，道出了让苍叶震惊的消息。  
红雀被人下药了。  
被强制发情了。  
显然当苍叶赶到时，红雀强效药的药效已经起来，红雀状态明显和之前通电话的状态不一样。他脸颊绯红，呼吸激素，身体滚烫，汗如雨下。他不光身子因为无处发泄而疯狂打颤，更是对苍叶的询问反应也变得混乱而迟钝，根本无法和平日那样给予明确性的回应，彻底依赖上自己的Omega。  
这和发情中期最严重的时候差不多，这也说明这个药的强力成都，直接把红雀推入最受折磨的发情阶段。  
红雀应该是觉得自尊受辱，所以在强烈的反抗身体的反应。外加他格外珍惜苍叶本身以及苍叶现在的身体，所以才没有失智的把苍叶上了吧？  
“可恶…到底是什么药啊…”  
苍叶咬咬牙自暴自弃的骂了一句。那时电话里的红雀就说话很急也讲话不清楚，所以并没明确提到过程和药物内容，只是说被人下了国外新研制的强效药，于是现在的苍叶根本不知道那个药的名字和其他信息。  
不过那时候他还没想到红雀情况那么糟糕，而且提到下药他以为是红时雨和其他街斗帮派发生了争斗被暗算，哪里知道是催情的药，所以他连抑制剂都没拿来。  
现在莲没有跟在身旁，因为苍叶跑出去时太着急，一个不小心把美赶上的莲反锁在了屋里。好在他在路上和莲连接上信号，说如果有万一，他肯定会联系水纪他们帮忙，所以不让莲担心。可是想必莲现在肯定还在焦急的等待着他们回来吧？  
“红雀？红雀，冷静了吗？”  
胳膊被怀中的人压着，苍叶几乎全在靠自己的臂力支撑着红雀，所以也没法使用终端。  
现在的红雀像能起来走路的样子，所以这让苍叶很头大。  
“我现在要用终端联系一下莲，他很担心。还有，我可以联系外婆，也许她可以帮你看看…以及我现在叫水纪来，总之不能老这样呆在外面，先想办法扶你回去吧。”  
“对不起，苍叶…抱歉！”  
红雀终于开口，却也搞不清他是听到了苍叶的话了还是没有，总之他抓着苍叶的双臂没有放手。他抬起脸来，垂下的刘海落过他的耳侧和眼角旁，伤疤旁的眼底满是悲哀和伤心，看起来就是一个寻求原谅的小孩。  
“真是的…”苍叶毫无办法的彻底心软，毕竟面对这个大一个Alpha这样的神情，还是自己心爱的红雀，他就没办法催促对方勉强，也没法说点狠话教训他的不小心。  
“到底发生什么了？其他地方没有受伤吧？”  
“是我太大意了，可恶…”红雀恼羞成怒的用拳捶在地上，犬齿也因忍耐和懊悔而压上后唇，让那里充血并变得格外的红。  
“碰到以前的常客，好久没见聊了几句，就放松了警惕…”红雀说着说着，嗓音都有些沙哑起来，“却没想到因为我已经不再和她们随便约，从而打算用这样的方式试探我。对不起。”  
自从发现自己的真心，红雀就不再和过去那样风流。他对苍叶告白后，也很低调。可是他过去构建的交际圈怎么会这样放过他呢？自然会让很多的不到这个Alpha爱的人火烧火燎吧？这也是苍叶身为他的Omega却不怎么出现在那些客人面前的原因，因为会麻烦很大。  
然而即使红雀如此保护苍叶，苍叶也如此地方，却料什么都没料到红雀会被以前的客人下手，可谓都失策了。  
“那个客人呢？”  
听闻询问，红雀顿了下，随即好像更受打击的闭眼低下头深吸了口气，“她只是想这样和我玩玩，不知道你的事。我…很生气的对她说了狠话，她应该不会再来找我了吧。”  
“红雀…”  
苍叶觉得自己肯定也是受到发情信息素的影响，才会此时除了心疼根本脾气硬不起来，否则平日他们相处的话，要是遇到这事他也会不满和着急的怼对方几句。  
“对了，贝尼呢？”  
“在衣服口袋里…也是因为她说想单独谈谈，我才让贝尼进入睡眠的，”苍叶懊悔万分，“如果我不这样做，也许贝尼还能发现她的手段。”  
说到这里红雀就不吭声了，先是没了力气，彻底堕入愧疚当中。  
苍叶无话可说，他也没有打算对红雀发火的心里。他只是揉了揉红雀的肩，而他每个碰触都使得Alpha格外敏感，但他知道红雀奇迹般的还能忍住，完全是为了自己。  
一想到这里，苍叶更多是不忍，他拇指抚摸过红雀带有红色眼影的眼角，哪里如今已经因为生理变化而湿润，整个眼眶都看起来有些发红发肿。他对此感到一阵怜爱，想也没想，拇指便轻轻拨开红雀的牙，对方也失神的望着他，陪着他的引导张开嘴。  
于是苍叶情不自禁的亲吻上去，覆盖住对方被牙齿折麽过的嘴唇，带给对方此刻最想得到的东西。  
他的亲吻无非不是对此时此刻红雀的一种拯救，也是对被药物折麽这么久后的Alpha的一种邀请和宽容。红雀酸楚的鼻间颤抖的吸了口气，喉咙下无法犬类似的呜咽。  
他的嘴唇同手指一样颤抖着，起先有些无法回应苍叶的吻。可是在苍叶不舍弃的继续献吻后，红雀便一心投入在自己Omega赐予的爱意当中。不知怎么就恢复力气的手深情的伸过来碰触苍叶的脸，随后力托向自己，紧接着他张口用力地的吮吸苍叶沾染着甘甜味道的双唇，开始不断给予回应和赐予更多的亲吻过去。  
Alpha的信息素再次升起，但不是刚才那样毫无意识的胡乱散发，而是又了明确针对性的，扩散在两人周围，把苍叶包裹起来。苍叶闻到自己Alpha为了自己散发出的气息，顿时觉得小腹滚烫，裤子里暗暗湿了起来。  
“唔？！” 苍叶顿感羞涩，面红耳赤的挣扎开嘴巴。虽然这里没有人，可这里毕竟是外面的公众场合，如果在这里就更进一步的话，也许就真的不得不在这里解决，那样对他的羞耻心真是极大的挑战。  
“等一下，红雀！”看着红雀立刻追上来，苍叶一边使劲往后缩脖子一边抬手按在对方胸口前制止，“等等！再这样下去…就糟糕了。我有感觉了…”  
谁知红雀总算听进去话停下来后，看起来却格外的委屈又伤心。刚才还疯狂掠夺亲吻想要示爱的强大Alpha，此时顿时显得弱小可怜又无助，仿佛苍叶刚才那句话是提出分手似的。  
“不要吗？”红雀询问时，声音小心又警觉，果然他还是那个在喜欢的人面前会格外温柔又羞涩的青年，只不过他现在很缺乏安全感，“有感觉了也不做吗？我不和你做就不行啊，苍叶。”  
红雀心急起来，哀求的凑近爱人，一句句的不停说给对方听。他散落的长发披在肩上，露出的左眼也被滑落的发丝交织得看不清，唯有灯光折射出的光在他瞳仁间微弱的煽动，顿时增加了不少无助感。  
以及…他那滩水汪汪的泛着光的眼睛，看起来像是要哭了。  
“唔哇…”苍叶顿时一愣，不由自主的发出一声哀叹。那个药果然是太强了，完全让毫无准备的红雀直接被迅速推入重度发情期，让Alpha的发情迹象变得太过严重，情绪彻底崩盘了。  
他可从来没见过红雀这样委屈巴巴的哭着求自己呢。不管是被过去折磨的红雀，还是最开始发情时变得会撒娇的红雀，都不是现在这样似乎会化作水的脆弱感，看来红雀已经要承受不住药效了。  
“别哭别哭。真是的…别哭呀，红雀，”苍叶苦笑着赶忙安慰对方，“不是不要和你做，我也只要和红雀做才可以啊。因为我是你的Omega——是你的丈夫呀。”  
苍叶气不起来，没为对方这种时候无厘头的幼稚话语给弄恼火，他耐着性子爱抚过对方的头顶，又抚摸上对方的脸颊，温和的端详起来，“只是在这里…你看，怪不好意思的。再忍耐一下，回家后就能尽情的让你做了，好吗？明天我也会和羽贺店长请假三天在家陪你的。”  
红雀盯着他，好像在努力从Alpha的本能中抓回思考能力，分析和听从苍叶讲的话里理由。他用了一点时间吸收那些词句，最后还有一点忍不住的抿了抿嘴唇，锁着眉头从苍叶身上垂下手，以“放手”的形式进行了退让。  
苍叶松了口气，跪坐在地上，缓缓地拉过对方的一只手握住。随后他又抬起另只手，拨开对方被弄乱的头发，为其别到耳后，把左侧的眼睛露了出来。  
“让你这样为我跑出来，对不起，”几秒后，捉回理智的红雀有些哽咽的讲出道歉的话。果然他还是情绪很不稳定，单单就这句到，他就看起来又要哭了。尤其是当他扫过苍叶的肚子，顿时眼眶里就有泪光打转，胯下的肩把他低落的心情显得一清二楚。  
“我们没事的，”苍叶拉过对方的手轻轻贴到自己的肚子上，轻语到。  
苍叶怀孕了。  
在被红雀标记没多久后，他便怀了红雀的孩子，目前已经三个月了。  
刚才冲出家的时候，苍叶的确担心了一下自己的肚子，不过这点距离和这点事情并不会造成影响，更何况他无法停止想要快点去找到红雀的心情，所以他还是义无反顾的赶了过来。  
红雀小心翼翼的往前挪到苍叶跟前，他的和服在地上拖出沙沙的响声。随后他弯下腰，如同孩童似的蜷缩在苍叶跟前。Alpha的信息素虽然一直都很强烈，可是现在却能读出来他这其中有些心碎的味道，从他显得缩小了不少的身体里跑出来。  
他抬手环住苍叶的腰，就这样额头轻轻抵在了苍叶还未显的过分凸起的腹部，隔着针织毛衣的布料迷恋的拥抱自己的恋人和孩子。他的长发从肩头和衣物上滑落，丝丝盘落在苍叶的腿上，看起来他就像是一只受伤后寻找到归处的野兽。  
被这样情意满满还炙热深情的拥抱，顿时让苍叶感觉脸颊滚烫，浑身都被自己Alpha这样触动人心的一面给弄得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，腰后禁不住颤了下。  
他加紧双腿，控制自己不要再对方这样姿态和味道的刺激下硬起来，心脏却跳得他快上不来气。他不知手该怎么放，最终只能搭在对方后背上，沉默的一次次告诉对方“自己正陪在他左右”。  
Alpha的信息素时而强而是弱，让苍叶无法肯定对方是个什么情况。可至少他知道再拖下去，如果药效真的把红雀击崩，那他们就别想回家了。所以他不断把自己的味道控制在合理的范围内，努力维持现状。  
“红雀，能站起来吗？”苍叶的手指穿过红雀藏蓝色的长发，于发丝间轻轻的抚摸着对方的脑后，哄着对方，“我们回家——额啊？！等——红..雀…！？！”  
忽然腰侧一痒，苍叶顿时一个激灵，变了调的嗓音拔高叫出来。手立刻按上去，却阻止不了红雀已经钻到衣服下的双手入蛇似的攀爬上自己的腰际，想着敏感的肋骨附近滑去。  
“啊啊…！嗯…不行…不行…！” 苍叶脑子里顿时一乱，根本不知道能说什么。这样又痒又爽的抚摸，让他的牙齿直打哆嗦。更没想到的是，在自己Alpha的影响下，他一下子就没了力气，拒绝的情绪也被剥削，根本没力气推开红雀，手指只能不断在半空中踌躇着。  
紧接着，他又感到喉头前也一紧一湿，呼吸立刻被打乱，呻吟被哽住。他羞涩的屏住呼吸，觉得自己瞬间就要被忽然浮现出的发情欲给吞没了。  
现在的红雀正跪起身，吻咬着苍叶的喉头。不轻不重的力度恰到好处的吮吸着滚动吞咽口水的喉头上，一下子使苍叶心脏漏了半拍，身子失重的往下落去，彻底挂在红雀抱着身体抚摸的胳膊上，导致衣服也都卷了起来。  
已经有些弧度的小腹暴露出来，把他洁白纤细的身体撑起一个漂亮的线条。而这下面的裤子上，已经有被性器顶起的迹象，被渗透的裤子内不断散发出吸引自己Alpha的淫荡气息。  
“就一下…‘红雀喘着粗气说出的来话，统统热乎乎的喷在了苍叶的脖子上，“就让我抱你一下下吧，苍叶，”他哀求的话语闷闷的贴在肌肤上，可怜的不行，“我受不了了。”  
“真是的，这种时候你这样撒娇是要怎么样啊…” 苍叶虽然不假思索的张口抱怨出来，却根本没有一点强势的气息。他被对方弄得软趴趴的，也根本对这样的撒娇毫无办法。“笨蛋…河马…！抱一下就就抱一下，别乱摸呀…啊…”  
苍叶觉得自己完了，因为自己的信息素也被弄得有些紊乱，不断回应着Alpha的信号。他努力给膝盖加紧，撑起一点点身子，从高一点的位置看对方。而红雀也就这样从他脖子上滑落，反而一门心思的埋头钻进他的衣服下，开始亲吻他的胸口，手也在脊椎上迷恋的抚摸着。  
苍叶不断咬着嘴让自己冷静，可还是憋不住的被自己的呻吟突破，喘出夹杂娇羞色情感的呼吸。  
红雀却像是没听到他说的似的，吻不断落下，甚至痴恋的舔舐，蹭着他微微隆起的腹部，完全被Alpha的欲望所支配。苍叶现在格外敏感的肚脐被这样一碰，顿时让他哆嗦的倒吸一口气，差点舒服的眼眶发酸，兴奋的后穴完全张开了，空虚感随即跑了出来，开始给他添麻烦。  
裤子让发硬的下面绷得发痛，他难以坐下身，只能维持这样的姿势跪在对方的怀钱。而肚子则被对方舔完后很凉，以至于他一边担心自己，一边担心红雀，又开始一边担心起肚子里的孩子，慌得不行。  
所幸他的双手这次解放了，回过神的他连忙拨打了水纪的电话求救。他试图扭动无力的腰，却根本挣脱不开Alpha的力气。红雀在他看不到的衣服和长发下发出舒服的喘息声，呼吸刺得苍叶痒痒的，几乎叫他哭出来。  
《苍叶？怎么了？》水纪接电话很快，应该要下班了吧。  
“水纪…来帮我一下。红雀出了点情况…有点麻烦。”即使只是通电话，苍叶也很尴尬。他觉得自己紊乱的呼吸很明显，说话发抖，随时可能会叫出来。更何况一想到如果停不下来，水纪来了看到这一幕，真不知脸还往哪放。他想要拉下衣服，却被红雀的脑袋阻止。  
《发生什么了？》水纪好像也察觉到了这头的不对劲，压低的说话声变得严肃起来。  
“到了再说。地点是——唔？！啊嗯…！！” 话来说完，苍叶顿时被红雀的被刺激的叫出来。他一巴掌捂住嘴，却根本没力气按住声音，掌心都出了汗。  
红雀在吮吸他的乳头，两下就让那里变硬起来。因为怀孕关系，胸部有些许变得柔软的苍叶，敏感到眼泪都挤了出来，膝盖硬生生软下去，裤子也因为坐下来而紧紧摩擦着他的分身，几乎把他要逼疯。  
《苍叶？你们还好吗，苍叶？》水纪那边不安的问话声从苍叶撑不住垂下的手腕传来，显得如此遥远。  
明明可以听到水纪声音，红雀却完全没在乎。在现在的Alpha耳中，他除了自己的Omega已经几乎无法识别其他东西，无心在意。  
“我…哈嗯！不…”一开口就要被呻吟打断，苍叶完全不知如何回应水纪，也就不知道挂断的话自己能怎么办。他的理智也要被身体的反应挖空，如果可以他也很希望现在就让红雀进入自己的身体，好好的享受结合的快感，可是他真的不能在这种地方！  
牟足劲，憋足气。苍叶叫了一声“来这里“，就用发颤的手指弄了一个定位过去，立刻切断了水纪的电话。水纪没有打过来，也许是真的以为这边出现糟糕的，不能多讲话的危险情况，正赶过来吧？苍叶心里想着一会要给水纪道歉，一边对自己家的Alpha无能为力。  
他彻底放弃了，只希望对方能这样发泄下欲望，能乖乖听进自己的话。于是他就这样一只手攥着自己被卷起来的衣服，一只手用手背压着嘴巴，牙齿轻轻磨着手背的肌肤，压制着呻吟，享受着乳头被爱抚的快感。  
昂起头，脸红得要蒸发的Omega从手背后发出细碎的叫声，藏着身下侵占自己并奉献出满满爱意的Alpha，于公园滑梯的阴暗处偷偷做着害羞的事，等待着时间的流逝。


End file.
